


Jump Scare

by BlueberryLemonTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryLemonTea/pseuds/BlueberryLemonTea
Summary: Reader is Stark's daughter, when Bucky accidentaly scares her while reading a scary book, the night turns into something more.Warning - SMUT





	Jump Scare

Jump Scare

Reader is Stark's daughter, when Bucky accidentaly scares her while reading a scary book, the night turns into something more.  
Warning - SMUT (fluff and Tony daddy drama at the end)  
You now what they say about unprotected sex, you know, DON'T.

It wasn’t very often that the living room in the Avengers building was this quiet, what with all the heroes walking in and out and all. That’s why, when you couldn’t sleep, there was nothing you liked better than to sit in that living room when it was finally empty. When there was no one around, the place was actually quite peaceful, just the sound of rain dribbling down the ceiling high windows. You loved nights like these; sitting on the couch covered in a fluffy blanket, a cup of hot tea, a good book and the sound of rain to complete the picture. You were so wrapped up in your book that he had entered the room without you noticing. “Good book?” You jumped up and spun around, effectively dropping the book and knocking over your tea in one swift motion. “Jesus, Barnes! You scared the shit out of me!” You yelled, irritated, and went to grab a rag to clean up your tea. “Now, look what you’ve done” you added in an accusing tone. Bucky’s lip curled up involuntary, he had always thought you were adorable. “I’m sorry, doll, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He walked over to the couch slowly and picked up the fallen mug. He took the rag from your hand and dabbed the spilled tea from the dripping mug. “Now tell me, Y/N, have you got a guilty conscience or was the book you were reading just particularly scary?” “The latter”, you sighed begrudgingly. It embarrassed you how jumpy you got when reading scary books, especially when you were surrounded by the most courageous people this planet had to offer. “It’s called The Shining and it’s so suspenseful I just can’t take it!” Bucky let out a loud chuckle, earning himself a slap to the chest. “Don’t you laugh at me, Barnes” You were pleased to see that the look in your eyes seemed to intimidate him at least a little bit. “Apologies, doll, it just seems strange that you can fight off an alien army without a problem, but you get scared by a book.” “Well, when you put it like that…” You walked over to him and took the mug back from him. The jolt that shot through you when your hands touched made your stomach jump. Your eyes shot up to his, but Bucky didn’t seem affected. Get yourself together Y/N, you thought to yourself. 

“Tea?” you asked hastily. Bucky nodded, shooting you the softest smile. He plopped down on the couch and draped the blanket over his legs. You joined him a couple of minutes later and handed him his mug. “There you go.” “Thanks, doll” he winked. You were suddenly aware that you had never been this close to him. Not that you two didn’t get along, he had opened up to you quite a bit over the past eight months. You even flirted mercilessly from time to time. After all, if there was anything James Buchanan Barnes was good at, it was being a devious flirt. You’d just never really been physically close to each other. Not that you hadn’t thought about it, though. The thought of his lips on yours, the shiver his metal hand would sent down your spine as he touched you… You could kick yourself for how badly your heart was pounding. Yes, Bucky was gorgeous with his hair in a low bun, his red t-shirt and grey sweatpants, but he was your co-worker and, more importantly, he was your friend. You were being unprofessional and inappropriate, and you didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. That’s why you had never made a move on him. Hadn’t even thought about it. About him, sure, but about actually asking him out? No. You couldn’t jeopardize the relationship you two had built, especially not when you worked and lived together in such close corners. Besides, your father would go berserk. His relationship with Bucky had gotten noticeably better, however they didn’t fully trust each other yet. Also, the thought off you dating anyone, let alone a super-soldier-slash-ex-assassin, had never overjoyed Tony. You were ripped from your thoughts when you felt Bucky’s hand touch your leg. You looked down to see that he was stretching the blanket to cover you both. “Thanks”, you mumbled. Your legs were touching slightly, and you could feel that he was tenser than he usually was around you. Apparently, you weren’t the only one being affected by your close proximity. 

“I just love watching the rain” you sighed, sipping your tea. Bucky conceded, “It sure is beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you, doll”, he winked. The message was sweet, but you could practically hear the wicked grin he was aiming at you. He truly was the devil in disguise. “Don’t flatter me, Barnes” you huffed. He didn’t retort, instead he just stared at you with those bewitching blue eyes of his, as if trying to stare you down. You pushed his head back towards the window “Drink your tea, soldier.” He chuckled and did as he was told. The rain outside had picked up, calming you down enough to rest your head on Bucky’s shoulder without your stomach turning over. He twitched slightly. He had always thought you were gorgeous, but that didn’t stop him from teasing you. The smell of your hair made him weak in the knees. God, how many times hadn’t he thought about you or stopped just around the corner to watch as you were reading on the couch at night. He’d never had the gut to join you before, he didn’t know how to act around you and the last thing he wanted was to make you uncomfortable. Besides, Tony would never approve. What sane father would ever let his daughter anywhere near him? On the other hand, he had noticed that you got nervous around him sometimes, although he was afraid that it wasn’t because you were as into your flirting as he was. He didn’t really think you could be, after everything he had done. Then again, your head was resting on his shoulder and you didn’t seem uneasy at all. In fact, you looked… peaceful. He stroked your hair softly and when you nuzzled your head against his hand, he couldn’t subdue a smile. You let out a small moan, making his smile melt away. He knew you hadn’t meant anything by it, but dammit, had he found it sexy. “That’s nice”, you cooed as you snuggled closer to him. You could feel him tense under your touch and smirked. You could’ve let it pass. Maybe if he weren’t wearing that shirt or if he hadn’t smelt so good or if he hadn’t been working out shirtless earlier you would have left it alone. 

Maybe. 

“What’s wrong, Buck?” You asked. With your velvety voice and you eyes wide you were the spitting image of innocence. “Nothing,” He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat when you’d looked up at him, “W-Why?”. It was funny how the picture of innocence could be so lethal. You’d figured out quite a while ago that that wide-eyed, pristine look drove guys out of their minds. And this time didn’t seem to be any different. Bucky’s eyes were trained on yours and he was breathing faster than usual. “Are you sure? You seem a little nervous” You tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. Bucky was sitting completely still, staring at you. He couldn’t believe you. He hadn’t thought you would affect him like this, after all, he wasn’t one to be at a loss for words. He had to get himself together, because if you were flirting, well than two could play that game. He leaned closer to you, just enough so that he could feel your breath hitting his lips. “Well, what can I say, doll? You make me nervous” he whispered against your lips, his voice low and husky. He smirked at the effect his words had on you. You clearly weren’t expecting such an honest answer. He caressed your cheek as softly as he could, making your breath hitch. “How about you, doll? Do I make you nervous too?” You nodded “Does it make you nervous to be this close to me?” Another nod. “Does it bother you?” He asked, his lips practically touching your earlobe. “No”, your answer was quiet but convinced, exactly what he wanted to hear. “Good”, he smirked and lightly kissed the patch of your neck directly beneath your ear. You bent your head to give him more space and that was all the confirmation he needed. He wrapped his arm around you and entangled his free hand in your hair. He kissed your neck again, harder this time, driving a moan from your lips. He kissed and licked his way from your earlobe down to your collarbone, all the while running his hand through your hair, pulling it occasionally. The sounds he was wrenching out of you drove him wild and he could feel his cock starting to twitch in his pants. 

He nipped at your collarbone lightly. “Harder” you breathed out. He grinned at you, surprised. You opened your eyes when you noticed he had stopped and started to blush because of the smug, intrigued look Bucky was giving you. “You like it rough, don’t you, doll?”, he whispered huskily. You averted your eyes as your cheeks grew redder. He took your chin in his hand gently “No need to be shy” His gaze had softened when you looked back up. He brushed his soft lips against yours and you melted into him. He started to pull away, but you wouldn’t let him. You threw your arms around his neck and crashed your lips back onto his. You were all tongue and teeth and aggressive passion as you collided with each other. You pushed him back onto the couch, pinning him down with your legs. He was a great kisser, you thought to yourself. You reached behind his head to pull the elastic band out of his hair and watched him in awe as his black locks cascaded down around his face. “Like what you see?” He winked. “I sure do, soldier” You could feel him twitch underneath you and cocked an eyebrow. “Like it when I call you soldier, huh?” You rubbed yourself on him slowly. “Fuck Y/N”, he moaned. You ground against him faster, exasperate to hear him moan. You bent down and started lapping at his neck hard enough to leave marks, and much to your gratification he groaned out in delight. “Jesus Christ, doll. If you don’t calm down quickly…” “What?”, you asked between kisses, “What are you going to do to me, Barnes?” He pushed you back so that you couldn’t reach his neck anymore and looked at you gravely, but you didn’t back down. “Well?” “Y/N, if you don’t cool it I’m going to have you right here on this couch” He growled. This time, the wicked grin was yours as you dove back towards his neck. You tugged the hem of his shirt out of his sweatpants and lifted it over his head, baring his gorgeous torso. “Jesus Christ, Bucky…”, you moaned as you trailed your hands over his abs. And before you could help yourself your mouth followed the same trail. He moaned loudly as your tongue dipped into the valleys of his abs. He pulled off your shirt and the cold metal of his left hand made you shiver. He stared hungrily at you and pulled you in for another kiss. His hands were braised firmly around your waist, but you could feel that he was restraining himself from moving them other places. 

“It’s okay, Bucky, you can touch”, you winked. With that, he slowly stroked your spine with his flesh hand, then let it roam over your back, your sides, the flat of your stomach, the side of your right breast. He dipped into your bra and kissed your cleavage. He unclasped your bra and tossed it to the side before taking in your voluptuous chest. “God, you’re beautiful…”, he whispered before caressing your ample breasts, kissing them, kneading them, nibbling at them… Driving you crazy. His metal hand felt cold against your skin, making your nipples hard. As soon as he saw this, he took one in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it, biting it lightly. “Shit, Bucky”, you moaned in his ear. He pressed his lips against yours hard enough to bruise. His flesh hand travelled down your stomach before dipping into the waistband of your shorts. You rubbed up against his hand. He hooked his thumbs on either side of your shorts and pulled them down swiftly. You kicked them off before giving his pants the same treatment. You stroked the bulge in his underwear, sending shivers down his spine. “Me first, doll” he flipped you over, rolling slightly too far, sending you sliding off the couch with him following suit. He braced himself on his forearms to avoid hurting you. He pecked you on the nose quickly before slipping his fingers back into your panties. He ran a finger over your slit and pulled it back up dripping. “Look at how wet you are for me” he growled and licked his finger clean. “Didn’t know I affected you this much, doll. Is this what I do to you? Do you have to hide how wet I make you around the others?” “Yes” He pounced and bit your bottom lip and vehemently explored your mouth with his tongue. He rubbed your clit slowly and ran his fingers over your slit again, pausing right at your entrance. 

“Do you want this, Y/N?” You ground against his hand in response, but he didn’t move any further. “I have to hear you say it, doll. Are you sure you want this?” You cupped his face gently “Yes, Bucky, I want this. I want you” You kissed him as he slipped one of his digits into your wet folds, curling to hit your g-spot. “Oh, thank God, Bucky, fuck me”, you cried out, which only egged Bucky on. He pushed in a second finger, thrusting in and out of you quickly. His mouth closed around your clit as he started sucking, flicking his tongue over it gingerly. You rolled your hips against his face, relishing in the feeling. Bucky pulled out his fingers and started lapping at your entrance with his tongue, kissing you there like he would your mouth. You bent forward to lick his fingers clean and tangled your hands in his hair. He let his tongue delve into you, exploring your warm insides. You pulled his hair fiercely, knowing he liked it rough too. He circled your clit with his tongue, biting it gently, before looking up at you hungrily. “Tell me what you want, doll”, he demanded in a guttural voice. He was pure lust and ready to do whatever you asked of him, so you finally asked for what you’d been fantasizing about since the day you first saw him. “I want your metal fingers inside of me.” You thought he would be hesitant but instead he smirked up at you deviously. “Always figured you were kinky like that” he quipped before sinking two of his metal digits deep inside of you. The cold metal against your warm, wet folds made you squirm. “Fuck”, you gasped. His grin only grew wider watching you coil underneath him as he pumped his fingers in and out of your pussy. You could feel your walls pulsing around his hand. “Fuck, Bucky, I’m so close. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop!” “When you’re this close to unravelling in front of me? I wouldn’t dream of it, doll. I want to watch you fall apart, knowing that I did this to you. I want to see your gorgeous little face when you come undone by my fingers. I want to hear you scream my name when you cum for me, baby doll. You’ll do that for me, won’t you? Scream my name while you spill all over me?” You threw your head back while nodding in response. You were writhing beneath him, grinding your clit on his hand, pulsing while Bucky commanded you to cum for him. He was still thrusting his fingers in and out of you relentlessly, when suddenly he forcefully pressed his thumb down on your clit, pushing you over the edge. “Bucky! Oh, God, Bucky, fuck!”, you cried out his name as the orgasm rolled over you. You were throbbing around his slick fingers as he slowly let you ride out your orgasm. You were breathing shallowly by the time Bucky slid his fingers out of you and sucked them dry. 

“You taste amazing, doll”, he grinned. “Really? Let me see”, you pulled him up by his hair and kissed him, tasting yourself on him. “Not bad” you winked afterwards. Bucky groaned, “Fuck, you are sexy. Do you know how much self-control it took not to fuck your brains out?” He licked his lips hungrily. He was looking at you like he was a wolf and you were his dinner and you loved it. You leaned forward, just a tad too close to him, leaning on your hands, jutting your chest out a bit more than usual. “I’m not stopping you, soldier. Have away”, you whispered lowly. He growled and crashed his lips onto yours. He lifted you of the floor, wrapping your legs around his waist. He swiftly carried you across the room, pressing you up against the cold glass of the ceiling high window. You groaned as your back hit the surface just a little too hard. You tugged on his hair, forcing him to look up at you. “Are you gonna fuck me, soldier?” The dark smile on his face made your stomach coil. “Only if you beg for it” That man truly was the devil… You nipped at his neck quickly. “Bucky” another wet kiss at his neck “I’m begging you” another lick “Will you please fuck me?” You bit him playfully “Will you fuck me so hard that I can’t walk afterwards? Will you drive your cock into me and make me feel o so good? Please, soldier, will you make me cum?” His breathing had shallowed, and his muscles were straining against the window. “Doll”, he growled, “I’m gonna wreck you.” 

With that he started ravishing your neck while pulling his boxers down and kicking them off completely, freeing his cock that had been painfully restricted. His metal fingers tweaked your nipple, eliciting a low moan from you. You reached down to give his length a few pumps before lining him up with your entrance. He kissed you as he pushed into you, going agonizingly slow, letting you adjust to the size of him. You moaned against his lips, the vibration driving him wild. “Fuck, doll, you’re so fucking tight.” He grunted as he bottomed out. “Will you get started already?” You groaned in despair, earning yourself a rough slap on the ass. You squealed. “Have something else you wanna say?” The threatening look on his face should’ve scared the hell out of you, but instead it turned you on beyond measure. “No, sir” you breathed out. Bucky slowly pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into you, banging you into the window. He started thrusting in and out you at a brutal pace, lighting your skin on fire where he touched you. “Fuck, Bucky”, you let slip, receiving another slap. “Yes!” He hit you hard, hardly holding back for you. “Please spank me harder, Bucky!” He obliged and smacked your ass three more times before pressing his face to yours, “Say my name again” he commanded. “Bucky” He slammed into you “Again” “Bucky” you moaned louder this time. He was still pounding you at that goddamn unforgiving pace of his. “Again” “Bucky! Bucky! Bucky!” You screamed out his name with every thrust. You loved to watch him unravel, hearing you scream his name was driving him out of his mind. His movements were more frantic, his groans more frequent and the guttural growl that came out of the back of his throat when he pushed himself all the way into you was nothing short of divine. You could feel the coil in your stomach starting to tighten, almost ready to unravel. "Bucky, I'm close" you moaned. He didn't answer you, instead he smirked and pushed your leg up by the calf, hooking it over his shoulder. That was all it took to push you over the edge. You dug your nails into his shoulder as your walls tightened around him. Panting, you held onto him, thankful that you had him to hold you up and a solid window to lean your back against otherwise you certainly would have collapsed onto the floor. Bucky, on the other hand, was still solid as ever. He'd settled on a slower pace, but he was still going strong. You thought you'd better change that. He'd had his turn, now it was yours. 

"On the floor" You said after catching your breath. He looked taken aback, not sure if he'd heard you right. "I said on the floor, soldier. Now" Bucky looked more excited than a baby pup when he gently put you down and dropped to the floor. You straddled him slowly, making sure not to touch him yet. "It's my turn now, Barnes. You will do as I say, understood?" He nodded, licking his lips. "Words, Barnes" you snapped. "Yes ma'am" He saluted. "Good boy" you purred while lightly stroking his side with your fingertips, making him shiver. He raised his hands to touch you, but you slapped them away. "There will be no touching unless I tell you to. Are we clear?" "Yes ma'am" He licked his lips again. "Good boy" You took his cock in your hand and pumped it slowly, making Bucky squirm under you. He was smirking giddily as you lined him up with your entrance. “You ready, soldier?” He nodded eagerly, “Yes, ma’am” You lowered yourself onto him slowly, making him rumble lowly. “Fuck, Y/N”, he breathed hoarsely, straining himself not to touch you. You started sliding up and down his cock slowly, loving how Bucky was whriting under you. You picked up the pace and Bucky threw his head back in pleasure. He was enjoying this beyond measure. He loved how you teased him, how you controlled him. You were riding him fast and hard now, loving the feel of him filling you up over and over again. He moaned every time you touched him, and God, did those moans sound divine. You changed your angel, pushing your chest flush against his so that you could kiss and bite at his neck. “Fuck, doll”, he croaked. “Please let me touch you, I’m begging you, please.” And there it was, what you’d wanted to hear all along. You had the famous Winter Soldier begging for you, you’d never felt more powerful. “Hands on my hips” you whispered, and you could see his face lighten with relief. “Thank you, doll” he smiled as he grabbed your hips, his fingers kneading your skin. “Fuck, you feel so nice” he hissed. “Doll, I’m getting close”, he moaned. You pressed your lips to his. “Good”, you smirked. You pushed yourself back up and rode him like your life depended on it. You were getting closer to another orgasm too. “Touch me, Buck”, you moaned. The sparkle in his eyes made you weak in the knees. His hands were all over you in a fraction of a second. “Oh, thank God, you’re so soft. So perfect. My perfect little doll. Fuck, you feel amazing.” His words were pushing you to the edge and you knew you were going to spill over it soon. “Bucky, I’m so close”, you breathed out. “Me too, doll. Me too.” He grabbed your waist again and thrust his hips up into you while you pushed down on him. He kept thrusting into you as you rode him, hitting all the right spots. You could feel your walls tightening around him as your orgasm rolled over you. You moaned and let your head fall back. “Fucking hell, Bucky”, you cursed under your breath. You looked back down at Bucky to see that his eyes were starting to roll back in his head. His metal hand was tangled in the sheets, pushing down on the bed hard. “Cum for me Bucky”, you moaned in his ear as you ground down on him. “Let go” His legs were trembling as he shot his load into you. “Fuck, Y/N!” he yelled out, “Fuck.” He was shaking, and his breath was trembling. He pulled you to his chest and kissed you passionately, then he let his head fall back to the floor. “You’re amazing”, he groaned. 

You slowly lifted yourself off of him and let yourself drop on the floor next to him. He immediately wrapped an arm around you and pulled you close. You snuggled close to him. He kissed the top of your head. “I’ve been dreaming of that for a long time, you know that?” “Me too, Buck” He kissed you again. “I hate to make assumptions, doll, but can I please assume we’re doing this again sometime?” You chuckled. “Hell yeah we are” “Good”, he bit his lip softly. “I really like you, Y/N. You know that, right?” “I like you too, Buck”, you leaned in to kiss him once again. When you pulled back Bucky couldn’t help but let out a yawn. "Go to bed, Buck, I'm gonna crash on the couch tonight" You kissed the tip of his nose lazily. "Are you sure, doll? You can sleep with me if you want" "Tempting, but risky. We wouldn't want the others constantly on our backs, now would we?" He kissed you again. "I hate it when you're right" He kissed you one last time before begrudgingly letting her go. "Well goodnight, doll. Sweet dreams" "Sweet dreams, Buck, see you tomorrow" He walked back to his room and you settled in on the couch, falling asleep almost immediately. You were awoken by soft murmuring behind you. When you turned over you were flustered to see that nearly all the avengers were already up and having breakfast at the table behind you. You should've gone to bed, you thought to yourself. "Morning guys", you sounded groggy, you never were one for mornings. When they all greeted you, you noticed that the only one missing was your dad. Nothing unusual about that, he had never been a morning person either. Your eyes caught Bucky's from across the room and you couldn't supress a light blush when he winked at you. "What was that?" Natasha threw an inquisitive look from Bucky to you and back. "What was what?" You were trying to sound cavalier, but even you noticed that you'd failed miserably. "That look" Nat was blatantly grinning by now. God, you hated her perceptive skills. "What look, there was no look. What are you talking about?" "Oh, there was a look, alright", Clint chimed in. "Shut up, Clint!" Your voice sounded at least half an octave higher than usual. By now everyone's eyes were focused on you. It was too early for this, you thought. You didn't know how to talk your way out this at this ungodly hour. What could you do? You tried to look to Bucky for help. Wrong move. "Oh my God, you two slept together!", Wanda yelled happily. You were at a complete loss for words. How did she figure it out this quickly? Were they really that obvious? "Well?", Rhodey asked expectantly. "Did you?" They were all staring at you with glee, enjoying every second of this spectacle. You looked back at Bucky, thinking maybe he could still fix this, but instead he broke into a massive grin. "Yes, it's true. Y/N and I slept together" They all erupted into catcalls while Bucky and I just stood there blushing. "You what?!" In a second the room was dead quiet. "Dad! I... I can explain", you started, but he wasn't listening to you. He went straight for Bucky who slowly started to back away. 

"How dare you?" Tony yelled. "How dare you put your hands on my daughter? After everything that's happened? After I finally started to trust you? How fucking dare you do this to me, Barnes?" "Look, Tony," Bucky began but Tony cut him off. "Don't you 'look Tony' me, you bastard!" Bucky flinched at the insult, he'd worked so hard for Tony's trust, for a beginning friendship even, and now here they were again. You noticed that the other Avengers were closing in on the two, ready to hold them back if needed. "Tony, please..." Bucky had stopped backing away, ready to take any punches your dad was gonna throw at him. Tony's blood was boiling by now, he was angrier than you had ever seen him, and he was closing in on Bucky. "Shut up, Barnes! Get the fuck out of my sight before I kill you! Defiling my daughter, how fucking dare you take advantage of her like that?" "Enough!" you screamed and jumped between the pair before your dad could throw his first punch. "Y/N, get out of my way!" "He's right, doll, if it were the other way around I'd want to kill me too" She spun round to face Bucky. "First of all, I'm not stepping aside and second, you have not 'wronged' him, okay? You haven't done anything wrong." you squeezed Bucky's hand softly, reassuring him that what happened wasn't a mistake. "Like hell he hasn't! Now get out of my way!" You turned back towards Tony, hand on your hip. "Dad, listen... " "Y/N!" "No, dad! Listen to me. I get that you're upset, okay? And I understand that this is far from pleasant for you, but Bucky did nothing wrong." You silenced Tony's snort. God, even when he was angry he was sarcastic... "He didn't, dad. He didn't ‘defile’ me, and he certainly didn't take advantage of me, okay? Everything he did, I wanted him to. I know that's not something you want to hear, but it's true. I came on to him. He did not do or make me do anything that I wasn't up for. So, if you're gonna be mad, be mad at me." You could tell that Tony was noticeably less angry and you'd known him long enough to know that behind his anger was a lot of fear. You grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "I know that this scares you, and I know that you think he's going to hurt me, but I can handle myself." He looked away to mask his watery eyes. 

"Dad, look at me", you said softly "I can handle myself. I know you're always going to protect me, but I don't need to be protected from him. Bucky's not going to hurt me, and he's not going to break my heart. And look around you, if God forbid he does ever misbehave, you're gonna have to get in line to kick his ass." The other Avengers chuckled and even Tony couldn't argue with that. He wiped his eye with the back of his hand. "I just want you to be safe" "I know dad, and I will be. I trust him, I really do. I know that as my dad it's hard for you to trust him, so I'm not asking you to. Not yet, at least. So, for the time being, I'm only asking you to trust me. Do you trust me?" He pulled you into his arms "Of course I do, pumpkin" You hugged him back tightly "Thanks, dad." When you pulled away, the others were all staring at you in awe. Sam was the first to break the silence, "Well, that was better than anything on Netflix" "If you want something better than Netflix, I'd suggest last night's security tape." Nat's comment was met by some guffaws as well as some horrified stares, especially from the man next to you. "I think I'm gonna be sick" You chuckled at him "Yeah, dad, I would definitely not recommend you watch that" "Please, stop talking! I do not want to know! I agreed to trust you, I will not agree to hear about your sexual exploits!" You gagged "Okay, subject change, this is getting out of control." Bucky spoke up for the first time in almost five minutes, "Tony, I..." "It's okay, Barnes. I shouldn't have come at you. Just, treat her right, okay?" "I will, sir." His typical 40's charm made you weak in the knees. "So, we're good?" Bucky held out his hand and Tony took it. "We're good" Then he turned to you, “Did you mean that?” he whispered. “About trusting me? Because I’d understand if you don’t, after everything I’ve done…” “Bucky”, You caressed his cheek lightly, “I meant every word of it. What they made you do as the Winter Soldier, that’s not who you are, Buck. That’s not the person standing here in front of me. I trust you, Bucky, a hundred percent.” He smiled, “Thank you, Y/N” “Anytime, soldier”


End file.
